


Wash Away

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: A little poem of what Joker thinks about while he is taking a bath.





	Wash Away

Just a little fic I thought up about what Joker thinks in his free time. It's more of a short little poem.

I don't own Joker or batman.

Please rate/comment. Thanks!

As I sit here in the bathtub, I look at the reflection of my face in the water.

My face is mangled, stark white, with a big red smile.

You'd think with the smile, I'd be happy, because I look happy.

But I'm not. I never was.

Ever since the accident that screwed my face, and ruined my life, I've lost everything I held dear.

I've lost friends, lost family.

Sure, I have henchmen who do what I tell them, and a girl who obsesses over me, but they don't know the real me.

The me behind the face.

The me behind the mask of the Joker.

I sit here in the bath thinking.

Bathes are supposed to cleansing, but unfortunately, this life and this face are things I can't easily wash away.

 


End file.
